


Summer Time

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Bats?, Casual clothes, Chapter 4 has an actual mystery, Chapter 6 is sausy, Emmy does not wanna do chores, F/M, Fluff, Is popsicle a good word for ice cream?, Multiple chapter fic, Professor detective Layton, Seducingly licking ice cream, She also destroys Gressenheller, Some Swearing, Stupidly cheesy, The professor is easily flustered, The spicy kind, alcohol mention, bats., conquering the batttlefield, everyone is sweaty, just 4 though, kind of, water balloon fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: Summer is full of chores for the old professor. Sometimes he just needs to have a little fun along the way.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Professor Layton franchise.
> 
> AU where Emmy comes back to work for the professor after Unwound Future. Silly headcanon.

The summer heat has struck London. Emmy wiped the sweat of her brow as she put aside another table on the other side of the hall.

''Here?'' She called out to professor Burton, who was in charge of the operations.

''Yes, Emmy that is fine. Thank you. You may join Layton and the rest outside.''

''Thank god.'' Emmy whispered.

''What was that?'' She called back, her attention stuck to her notepad.

''Thank you!'' Emmy yelled while quickly sprinting out the front door and into the open grassy back of Gressenheller University.

It had been about a month since she moved back to London to work with professor Layton. They had been talking ever since Luke left for America, when Emmy suddenly found herself out of a job. The professor had been so kind to offer her old position back after a talk with dean Delmona. He had actually been very happy to see Emmy return, since she had always been of great help with his granddaughter's puzzles whenever the professor didn't have time.

At the moment, summer vacation had started and no students were on campus. The dean had postponed spring cleaning this year since a certain professor, who shall remain unnamed, and several other members of the staff had been absent during the time. Without enough man power, the dean decided it would be best to either hire a cleaning team, or postpone it until summer. After a small, but rather unfortunate prank with the dean's wig, thought up by some of the professors, the dean had decided to postpone it until summer vacation. So, at the moment, everyone was busy with several cleaning duties to give the old university a little upgrade.

Professor Burton was quick to jump into the organisational part of the duties, seeing as she had a rather bad knee. Carrying around heavy objects and cleaning hard to reach places, those ''young folk'' like that Emmy Altava and Hershel Layton would be perfect for the job. Her words. Emmy looked around to see if she could spot the other ''young'' member of the crew and found the professor close to the large crack willow in the back of the campus. He had started collecting all the broken off branches and placed them inside a trash bin nearby.

Emmy giggled when she saw his mouth move ever so slightly. He was either complaining or thinking up some puzzle to keep himself entertained. She walked over to him to see if she could help him out.

''Need some help?'' She beamed at him.

''Ah Emmy.'' He said while turning around just a tad too abruptly.

The branch he had been holding flung to the side against the tree, causing another branch to fall onto his head.

''You alright?'' Emmy giggled.

''Ow.'' he mumbled while rubbing his head. ''Yes, alright. It wasn't too big.''

His pride was probably more hurt than anything. They continued to clean up the branches in the surrounding area until the sun was high up in the sky. Emmy was glad the staff didn't complain when she arrived in her sport gear. She figured it would be more comfortable in the heat and she was sure Burton would give her some killer chores. She wore a black halter crop top with some baggy light-brown trousers underneath that were made from a light fabric. She also had a jacket strapped around her waist, just in case she would need it.

It felt kind of nice to see the rest of the staff pretty casual. The professor had been weirdly accepting of it as well, since there were no students present. He did like to look tidy and formal in front of his colleagues, but Emmy had been able to convince him to be a little more comfortable today. She was sure his coworkers would appreciate it as well. She glanced over at him to look at the outfit he had chosen for today. She had never expected the professor Hershel Layton to own a pair of black, ripped jeans (given to him by fashion queen Brenda) but she had to admit, he looked really good in them. On top, he was wearing a simple light blue, short sleeved shirt with the text 'My career is in ruins' which had actually made her cackle when she first saw it. The last things to notice was the absence of a certain hat. He had started taking the tall thing off every now and again.

She wasn't completely sure why, since he had always been so insistent on it before, but she didn't mind. She liked the look of his messy hair. She sighed when the final branch was put into the bin and turned around to the professor.

''I think we deserve a break.''

''That is a great idea.'' He sighed while wiping the sweat of his forehead.

He was used to archeological dig sites being in desolate and sometimes extremely warm places, but London in summer was something else. It was almost like the country wasn't able to handle the heat, much less its citizens.

''I have an idea.'' Emmy smirked. ''Go sit under that tree over there in the shadow and I'll be right back!''

The professor watched as she dashed off into the main building. He started to walk over to the tree in question, wondering what his assistant was up to.

_Knowing her, it's probably going to cause havoc._

He chuckled at his thoughts, sitting down under the tree in the shadow. A warm breeze rustled his hair and the leaves above him, not really cooling him down whatsoever. He closed his eyes, thinking about how nice it would be to take a cold shower, when an extremely cold object touched the back of his neck. He yelped forward, earning him a hearty laugh from his assistant.

''I thought you would appreciate something cold professor?''

He looked back to see her holding two ice popsicles and a large grin on her face.

''I will definitely appreciate it my dear, when I expect it at least.''

She handed him one of the popsicles and sat down under the tree. He sat back down as well, both of them enjoying the cold treat while they watched out over the school grounds.

''Do you think we will be able to finish today?'' She asked, knowing fully well they will probably have to suffer a couple more days.

''I don't think we will. Gressenheller is pretty big.'' He sighed. ''But if we keep having ice cream breaks I think we will survive.''

Emmy laughed and pushed her shoulder against him in a nudge. He laughed as well, not daring to move another inch to indicate she should move.

''Are you the kind of person who bites their popsicle?'' Emmy asked.

''I do like the feeling, but I usually don't since other people might be sensitive to it.''

''Well that's just spot on prof. I can't stand it when people do that.'' She shivered to make her point come across.

She looked up at him, hoping to catch his eyes. He was busy eyeing a particularly interesting shaped cloud, when he suddenly felt a pair of fingers brush through his hair. He looked down at the perpetrator with question in his eyes.

''I really like your hair.'' She mumbled.

She was rather close, making the heat rise in his body to the same state it was in before they had their ice cream. She ruffled through his thick hair with a fond smile on her face. He looked at her own hair, which was cut much shorter than when she had previously been his assistant.

''I like your hair too.''

The words shot out of his mouth before he could think about it. He could feel his cheeks flush somewhat, hoping deep inside that she wouldn't notice. Emmy stopped the ruffling and smiled.

''Thanks! It's way easier and such a relief in this heat.''

''I can imagine.'' The professor chuckled.

He hadn't noticed that the last part of his ice cream had actually started to melt quite badly. A sudden cold splash on his finger startled him out of his trance, as he looked down to see the remainder of the popsicle on the ground below.

''Hm.''

''Well, that's a shame. Better not waste it though.''

Emmy reached her head down to the hand in which he was holding the stick from his popsicle, tucked her hair behind her ear and licked the small splatter of ice cream off of his finger. The professor could swear he heard a bomb explode somewhere, because his whole vision started shaking violently. It could have also just been the summer heat. Or maybe someone had opened a sauna right next to him. Whatever it was, steam was surely coming out of his ears. That couldn't be good. Emmy moved back up with a cheeky grin and a faint blush on the tip of her ears.

''I'm gonna ask professor Burton what the next chore will be. Join me soon okay?''

And with that, she sprinted off once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Njeheheh. Ice cream yummie.
> 
> I would love to see the professor actually wear that shirt btw.


	2. Water Balloons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Professor Layton franchise.

After the professor had completely recovered from his frozen ordeal, he decided it would be best to move on and start helping out. When he turned the corner of the building, he found Emmy together with professor Corbyn, his assistant Lydia, professor Griffith and professor Burton.

''But the windows are huge! We are going to need way more waterpower if we want to clean them properly.'' Emmy argued.

''I know Emmy and you are absolutely right, but the hose is stuck. We can't work with this.'' Professor Griffith retorted.

''But Emmy is REALLY strong. Maybe she can...I don't know, kick it loose?'' Lydia mentioned in between.

''Is there something I might be able to help with?'' The professor interjected.

''Ah Layton, perfect timing.'' Professor Corbyn beamed at his colleague. ''You like puzzles don't you? Why don't you give that hose a go.''

''Professor Layton, yes so, as your assistant has been eagerly pointing out, we need more waterpower to clean the windows.'' Burton added.

''I wasn't eager, I'm just trying to help.'' Emmy huffed with her arms crossed over her chest.

''And the water hose seems to be stuck. Could you please take a look at it?''

The professor knew Emmy and Burton never really got along, but he also knew Emmy could be rather stubborn. He gave the hose a look down and tried to see if there was anything he could do about it.

''What happens if I turn the water on?'' He asked more to himself than anyone else.

''It just spouts out a little drizzle. Nothing impressive at least.'' Corbyn answered anyway.

The professor turned on the water and watched the hose respond. He could see somewhat of a pattern and started mapping out possible solutions. Emmy, already riled up from her discussion with Burton, started to become impatient. And Emmy Altava being impatient did not spell good news for anyone. After a while, multiple professors and other people from the staff had started to join in, hoping to take a crack at the puzzle. The professor was sure he had almost figured it out, when a certain hotheaded young lady barged in through the crowd.

''That's it. I'm gonna kick it.''

''Emmy, no wait!''

The professor was too late. She had already raised her leg up high, giving him barely any space to move out of the way, forcing down a rather impressive, but way too strong kick. The hose popped right off, but so did the tap...and the sink...and the wall almost. The water pressure that had been building up until now finally found its release, spraying out over the good staff of Gressenheller University.

At first most people screamed in shock, but it didn't take long for them to actually start enjoying it. The weather had been awfully hot after all. Burton tried to reprimand Emmy, but was quickly thrown off course when someone magically appeared with water balloons they had secretly stolen from Burton's personal stash. Professor Burton had taken the balloons from one of her students during one of the breaks a week before, warning him to never bring such a thing to school campus.

Now she regretted it, when a balloon splashed across her face. Emmy laughed out loud and reached out to grab one of the balloons that had been placed strategically throughout the school grounds. The next half hour or so became an absolute battlefield. The professor was reluctant to join at first, finding it a rather child-ish activity. His thirst for vengeance arose however, when a certain brunette had hit him with one of her balloons in his groin.

Emmy had taken a few hits from him, when a genius plan erupted in her mind. She ran over to the fallen down hose, plugged it back in on the water source and started spraying everyone in sight. The others then began a battle against Emmy, trying hard to get close to make her relinquish her power. Emmy laughed maniacally, taking down her opponents one by one. What she hadn't noticed however, was a certain professor with a twinkle in his eyes. He had concocted a plan together with some of the other professors to gain today's victory.

The older professors had gotten close to Emmy to distract her, while professor Layton snuck in from behind. It was too late for her when she finally noticed him. He grabbed her waist from behind, lifting her up high into the air.

''Quick! Grab it!'' He yelled out to his colleagues, who scrambled over.

Emmy laughed hard at their futile attempts, but struggled getting out of the professor's grib at the same time as well. When she finally let go of the hose, she turned around to try and make him into a human shield. The professor saw it coming from a mile away, quickly forcing her into a bearhug that would immobilise her.

''Nooooo'' She yelled out in her best actress voice, laughing hard at their silly game.

They continued to struggle, both of them getting completely soaked. The grass had become absolutely drenched as well, making it rather slippery if you weren't careful. They two in question were anything but careful, with a small slip causing them both to fall to the ground. The professor lay on the bottom and Emmy was crawled on top. He moved back up to his elbows and quickly asked if she was alright. Her contagious laughter told him she was.

''Ahem.''

The staff turned their attention to a surprised, but not upset dean Delmona.

''I see you are enjoying your summer vacation.''

Emmy got off the professor quickly, ashamed she had been straddling her boss while they were both soaked. That must have been some sight.

The hose got turned off, the water balloons cleaned up and employees back to work. No one really bothered to change back into other clothes, since the summer heat would dry them up quick enough anyway. The professor and Emmy helped out with the left side part of the building with the windows. They certainly had enough water now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez get a room you two.


	3. Drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Professor Layton franchise.

The end of the day was in sight, with the warm sun finally setting low on the horizon. Emmy had worked up quite the sweat and hoped the rest of the chores would be over soon. Burton had truly driven her to the ends of the earth, to get back at her for destroying the water fountain outside. Emmy had pouted hard when she barked at her for ruining her notebook. But she knew they all had fun right?

She had hidden away at the moment to avoid more chores. The couch in professor Layton's office had never felt more comfortable than now. She sighed as she slouched down on the seat. If only she had applied after summer. She would have avoided all of this mess. But noooo, she just had to keep talking to the professor. That sweet man. That kind man. That man that had been so easy to talk to.

A year ago she had written him a letter explaining everything about her situation with Targent and her reasoning for betraying them at the time that she did. The professor had been quick to respond to her letter with kind words and even kinder suggestions. He immediately offered to meet up and talk about it all. She had been hesitant at first, but truly wished to make amends. It was then that she heard Luke had recently moved away to America. She could tell from the way the professor talked about it, that he truly missed the lad.

She understood. She had taken a quick liking to the boy as well on their adventures together. She missed his annoying little boy voice from time to time, always telling her that he was the professor's number one apprentice! She giggled in her arm, which she had placed against her face. She had laid down on her back on the couch, hoping no one would catch her.

''I suppose you are done for today?''

Busted. She pushed herself up on her elbows and eyed the professor with a pout.

''Burton won't get off my back.''

''I know.'' He chuckled. ''Have you apologized to her yet for ruining her notepad?''

''I don't wanna.'' She whined with her arms crossed over her chest.

''Emmy.''

She could tell he was being fake strict, but she knew when to give in.

''Fine, I'll apologize when we wrap up.''

''Good girl.''

''Woof.''

They both moved back to the main hall where Burton was stationed to give out orders for the day. The clock read close to 6, making Emmy sigh even harder. She really hoped Burton would let them off the hook already. The other professors slowly started dripping in as well to receive their final orders. They were surprised to see dean Delmona on top of the stage next to professor Burton. They seemed to be having a fierce discussion. Emmy could overhear a few strong whispers like ''Not even close to being done'' and ''everyone is tired!''. When the final people had entered the room, dean Delmona turned towards his employees.

''I would like to thank you all for your hard work today. Unfortunately we are not yet done with this project,''

The entire room cried out a communal sigh.

''But, for today I would like to close up shop. I heard professor Griffith will be buying everyone drinks after this, so if you'd like to join please go ahead.''

A small applause erupted from the crowd, mostly for professor Griffith.

''What do you say, professor? In for a drink with the staff?'' Emmy asked the gentleman beside her.

''Hm. Might be good for collegiality.''

''That's the spirit! Let's go!''

Emmy was happy to get a drink in. Everyone got their things and decided to meet up at the suggested bar nearby. The professor got along with his colleagues just fine, having some running jokes between them here and there, but he admitted that he never felt the need to spend time with them outside of work. Well, besides Emmy that is.

They arrived at the bar and quickly secured a spot. To his surprise, the bar was actually already quite full. The entire staff of Gressenheller made it so that the bar was close to capacity. The owner didn't seem to mind though. More business is good business. Griffith ordered everyone's drinks at the bar, without asking the lot what they really wanted. The professor received a tall glass of cold beer in his hands which he didn't particularly enjoy. Like any gentleman, he was a connoisseur of good wine and other slightly stronger liquor from time to time. He never drank too much though, because that would be inappropriate.

Especially since he was kind of a clumsy drunk.

Emmy took a swig from her own beer and sighed blissfully. Unlike the professor, she could drink about almost everything. After some time in Germany and the Netherlands for her previous job, she had taken a liking to the bubbly drink.

''Good?'' The professor asked.

''Yeah.'' She smiled. ''Try it.''

The professor took a small calculated sip. He tried hard not to grimace at the flavour, hoping Emmy wouldn't catch on. Her shit-eating grin told him otherwise.

''The thing with beer is, you should just keep drinking it. It will start to taste good eventually.''

''Agreed.'' Professor Cordyn pitched in.

He raised his glass to the professor and gave him a firm nod.

''Professor.''

''Professor.'' Layton returned with a thumbs up.

''Professor!'' Griffith yelled from somewhere else in the room.

''Professor.'' Professor Brown added from behind Emmy.

''God, you guys never get tired of that joke do you.'' Emmy sighed.

''No.'' Professor Layton, Cordyn, Brown and even Griffith returned.

The rest of the evening continued smoothly. The professor had taken a spot against the wall together with Lydia, the assistant to professor Cordyn. Lydia was a grad student who had taken an internship with professor Cordyn as his assistant. She was clever and high-spirited, but very shy. Professor Layton had assured him she could always ask him or Emmy for any help with Cordyn if the need arose. Cordyn was well known around the uni for his narcolepsy, which made it hard to keep a tight schedule.

Lydia had run to Layton's office on more occasions than one to ask for help since Cordyn had once again fallen asleep in an awkward place. She was a rather small girl herself after all, so she could in no way move him. Emmy usually came to the rescue.

''So, is your thesis going well?'' The professor asked.

''Yes! I'm very close to finishing it actually. My assessment is next month so fingers crossed.'' Lydia sighed with a tired smile.

''Professor Cordyn will certainly miss you. He has never been more on time for his classes.'' The professor chuckled.

''I worry about him sometimes, but I'm sure he will be fine.'' She waved a hand in the direction of Cordyn.

''...can handle this?''

The professor's ear caught the familiar tone from somewhere in the room. He looked around and spotted Emmy in a corner close to the bathroom. She seemed to be surrounded by some college students. Her pose told him all he needed to know.

''Lydia, could you excuse me for a moment.''

''Sure.'' Lydia nodded.

He walked over to see if he could defuse the situation.

''What seems to be the problem gentlemen.''

The group consisted of three boys who looked rather intimidating. They turned around and grimaced at the professor. Emmy pinched the bridge between her brow and sighed.

''I'm sure they would love to repeat what they just said to me.''

''Er...well.'' One of the boys mumbled.

''What, shy all of a sudden?'' Emmy snorted.

The professor could tell from the thunderclouds above Emmy's head, that she was doing everything in her power to keep herself from kicking the living hell out of the three unfortunate souls. He moved in through the crowd and took a spot next to Emmy. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smiled kindly at the boys.

''Sorry about that lads. She can have a bit of a temper this lady of mine.''

''Lady of yours…? He your boyfriend or something.'' Another ruffian scowled.

Emmy wrapped her own arms around the professor's neck and placed a peck on his cheek.

''Husband actually. And I propose you boys back off before I tell him what you just said to me.''

They knew when they had lost a fight. They quickly backed down from the power couple and walked out of the bar. Emmy burst out into laughter the moment they disappeared.

''Thanks prof. I think I would be arrested if I had acted out my true desire.'' She said while wiping away a tear from her cheek.

''Yes I could see that.'' He chuckled. ''What did they say? Are you alright?'' He asked, concerned.

She removed her arms from his neck and sighed.

''They just started flirting with me and making some out of order remarks about my body. It's fine. It happens all the time.''

''Emmy.''

Emmy scratched the back of her head and averted her gaze.

''They said they wanted to take me out back and rip my clothes off.''

''THEY WHAT?''

The bar fell silent. They all turned around to the little corner where a certain professor had yelled out. He turned to the rest of the cafe and quickly apologized for the outburst. His face had turned a fiery red as well, which Emmy teased him for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretending to be in a relationship is a good trope. Just saying.
> 
> Also that professor joke. You know. Because they are all professors. I know highest form of comedy.


	4. The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Professor Layton franchise.

The next day was once again, hot. Emmy arrived early at Gressenheller to enjoy the cool morning breeze for as long as she could. She smiled as she walked onto campus and thought back to last night. After her little incident, the professor had stayed by her side for the rest of the evening. She was happy to receive his undivided attention. She had also been able to make fun of him for his slip up, which was hilarious on its own. Something about making him squirm from embarrassment made her giggle with unrelenting glee.

He had also walked her home. Her heartbeat quickened when she remembered how close they had gotten for a moment, before he turned around and bid her goodnight. She waved both hands in front of her face to try and wave away the increasing heat on her cheeks. The temperature in no way agreed with her blush attacks.

She walked into the gym where Burton had been stationed, fondly reminiscing yesterday's water balloon fight. She joined a few colleagues and greeted them, surprised to hear none of them return as much as a hello. They were all huddled up and discussing something fiercely.

''Uh, good morning...helloooo.'' Emmy tried again. ''What's the matter with those guys.''

''They are wondering what has happened to the cleaning supplies.''

Emmy jumped from the voice that had suddenly appeared behind her. She turned around, where she was greeted with a smug grin from none other than the professor she worked for.

''God you scared the shit out of me.'' She mumbled, her hand enclosed over her fast beating heart.

''Language.'' He mumbled with a frown.

''Fine. You scared the fecal matter out of me.''

He sighed but smiled back at her at the same time.

''So, what was that about missing cleaning supplies?''

''Apparently, they are not where we left them yesterday. The strangest thing is, Professor Burton actually found a couple of brooms in her parking space this morning, so they haven't just plainly disappeared. They have either been moved or stolen.''

''Hm...sounds like a case for Hershel Layton if you ask me. Archeologist/detective/puzzle master extraordinaire.''

The professor was just about to refute the silly notion, when the other professor's turned around to face them.

''That sounds like a great idea actually!'' Professor Cordyn exclaimed.

''Hershel, would you be able to lead an investigation?'' Dean delmona asked.

''We would love to see you up close in action ladd.'' Professor Brown added.

''Er...I don't know if I could…'' The professor put up his hands.

''Sure you can.'' Emmy said and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. ''There is no one better for the job!''

She could tell from his grimace that she was gonna pay for that later today, but she didn't mind. A scavenger hunt would be a 1000 times better than cleaning up the school.

''Fine.'' The professor sighed, gaining himself a small round of whoo's from his colleagues.

They waited until everyone arrived before the professor would reveal his master plan. He had put together a small list of places together with Burton where people might have been yesterday for them to start. When everyone had sat down, he put together a few teams to divide through the school to find the missing items. The next few questions would be how they got there, who put them there and why. He figured he would find out along the way.

His own team consisted of Burton, Emmy, Lydia and himself. There was no real reason why he put together this team in particular, but he felt a sense of remorse when Burton and Emmy started bickering along the way.

''I'm just saying Altava, you were one of the last people to exit the premise.''

''Well, that was because I had forgotten my keys okay. I didn't steal the supplies if that's what you're wondering.''

''Oh no no, I'm sure you don't need any supplies in your dirty little apartment.'' Burton snickered.

''WHAT?''

''Now now ladies. Let us focus on the search. The sooner we find the supplies the earlier we can get back to cleaning.'' The professor tried to shush the girls.

''Yeah you would like that, wouldn't you Emmy? Not like you ditched your duties yesterday or anything.'' Burton continued.

''I can't deal with this professor.'' Emmy mumbled.

''There!'' Lydia suddenly exclaimed. ''In the tree!''

She pointed outside to one of the trees in front of the school, where several buckets and rags had been thrown in. They quickly ran outside.

''How in the world.'' The professor mumbled.

''Someone must have gotten really drunk to do something like this.'' Emmy chuckled.

''Hm.'' Burton hummed unamused.

It took awhile for them to get everything out of the tree, but through solid teamwork, they managed. The professor actually spotted something interesting close to the entrance that would help him in the case. For now, he put it in his pocket for later. They continued their search through the school and eventually stumbled upon team Brown in the kitchen.

''Then how do you explain this?'' Brown asked.

''I don't know...honestly.'' Cordyn answered.

The professor's team walked in, wondering what had happened between the two men.

''Did you guys find anything?'' Emmy asked.

''Yes, we found professor Cordyn's pillow here in the sink.'' Brown answered.

The grey bearded older fellow pointed down into the kitchen sink, where a soaked white pillow was forced inside.

''Could be a sign that you've done it Geralt.'' Burton said with a stuck up nose.

''Do explain how that logic applies Cynthia.'' Cordyn replied irritated.

Professor Cordyn and professor Burton are childhood friends.

''Well, let's not jump to conclusions just yet. This is just one of many clues as to who could have done it.'' The professor said.

He had a feeling that he would have to put out more fires like this today.

''Anything else?'' Emmy asked.

''We found some supplies and dumped them back in the gym. I think team Delmona is back at the cafeteria.'' Cordyn explained.

''Alright, let's see if they found anything else.'' The professor said with a smile.

Team Brown consisted of professor Brown, professor Cordyn, the receptionist Miss Jackson and the head of security mister Sweets. Team Brown decided to join Layton's team for now and carried on to the cafeteria. In the cafeteria, team Delmona presented themselves in a heated argument. Dean Delmona, head of team Delmona, was standing on top of one of the tables with a bottle of liquor in hand and a red face. Emmy wasn't sure if he was red from the alcohol or red from anger, but this became clear when she saw several scared faces throughout the room.

Dean Delmona was a sweet man. He could chatter your ears off talking about his family and especially his oh so talented granddaughter. But, if you crossed the man, his family or the school he adored in any way, you would feel his wrath. At the moment he seemed to be fed up about the empty liquor bottle they had found in the cafeteria.

''If one of the students brought this to school it would be an absolute outrage. This university is a place for learning, not drinking! Just having a bottle of strong liquor on the school grounds might implicate us accepting this type of behaviour.''

The dean made his point, of course, but since the staff still had no clue who was responsible, they felt like they were unrightfully accused and started arguing back. The professor watched the drama unfold and pinched the bridge of his nose.

''Well, whoever did this certainly can't hold their liquor very well.'' Emmy mumbled.

''What's that my dear?''

''Well, seeing they knew their way around the school and even into a teachers office, they must have been either a student or one of the staff present. Since we all went out to drink last night, I believe one of those unfortunate souls might have gotten a bit too drunk on that port.''

''That's...actually a very good theory.'' The professor chuckled. ''I think I know who has done it.''

''What?! Really? Just like that?'' Emmy asked.

''Well, there were a few clues today that have helped me deduce, but your final input has truly helped my dear. Thank you.''

The professor took a step forward into the cafeteria and cleared his throat loudly over the arguing staff. They didn't stop arguing though.

''QUIET!'' Emmy yelled out, instantly gaining everyone attention.

And silence.

''Thank you Emmy. Well then, if I may have everyone's attention please. I believe I have come to a conclusion that will put an end to today's problems.''

''Do you know who did it?'' Cordyn asked.

''Yes, I believe I do. I would like you all to check your pockets.''

Everyone looked at each other confused before they started grabbing around in the inside of their pockets.

''I believe one of us is missing their keys, am I correct?''

Most folk pulled out their bundles with keys clinking against each other. They all curiously looked around until one person remained. Professor Cordyn was searching around frantically, hoping that he had magically misplaced them in his underwear.

''I believe these are what you are looking for professor.'' The professor said while taking a bundle of keys out of his pocket.

''Those...are my keys.'' Cordyn mumbled. ''How did you?''

''I found them earlier in front of the schoolgate. I believe these were dropped last night, right at the end of our culprits little adventure.''

''So Cordyn did it then!'' Griffith shouted out, causing the rest of the crowd to get riled up as well.

''No, he did not.'' The professor answered quickly, before anyone was wrongfully accused. ''For one thing, professor Burton had told me last night that professor Cordyn does not drink more than one glass of alcohol per week. He is afraid it might interfere with his medicine.''

''It's true.'' Burton nodded.

Everyone mumbled through the room, unsure where this was headed.

''So, if it's not Cordyn, who got a hold of his keys then?'' Brown asked.

''That seems like a pretty obvious answer to me. There are only a few people who could get close enough to professor Cordyn to take his keys off of him. For one, you have professor Burton, an old friend who can easily get close, on the other hand you have dean Delmona, who could demanded him to offer up his keys and finally, Lydia, his assistant.''

Lydia had been awkwardly shuffling around in the back of the room without another word and instantly turned beat red when the professor called out her name.

''Another clue we found was the pillow in the kitchen. The culprit must have taken professor Cordyn's pillow from his office and stuffed it into the kitchen sink for some reason.''

''Maybe to be cleaned?'' Emmy chipped in with a smirk.

''Perhaps. This would mean the person in question has gotten into his office as well, which would give professor Burton an alibi. As we all know, professor Burton has a strict policy to never ever enter another professor's office. She will only take appointments in her own office, for some reason.''

''Well, I just don't like the mess you all make. My office is the example of clean and beautiful and you could all learn from that.''

''Certainly enough reason for us to no longer suspect professor Burton.'' The professor chuckled.

''Then finally, we enter the cafeteria. Here we found a bottle of liquor, indicating the culprit must have been drinking. Now, this could have been the reason why the cleaning supplies were misplaced as well. They were just drunk enough to have a little fun while they were here. Emmy here was kind enough to point out to me that we have all been drinking yesterday. This added with another full bottle of liquor would have definitely created a drunken state.''

''But the dean didn't join us yesterday.'' Griffith mumbled.

''Exactly. Finally I would like to point out one final thing. Miss Lydia, would you please take a step forward.''

Lydia looked around hesitantly but eventually stepped forward.

''Now, would you please tell the rest what you told me yesterday? I am sure by now you realise what I am referring to.''

''Yes…'' She sighed softly. ''I will graduate at the end of summer if my thesis gets approved. Professor Cordyn gave me a bottle of port as an early celebration gift since its summer vacation and we won't be working together anymore.''

''Dean Delmona, if you would be so kind as to tell us what kind of alcohol it is you're holding.''

''It's...port.''

The crowd erupted in cheers, hefty words to both Lydia and professor Cordyn and laughter.

''Nice one.'' Emmy nugged the professor.

''But, I don't believe you remember anything from last night, do you?'' The professor asked her.

''No…'' The girl sighed against her hands. ''I had no idea it was me.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor girl. I'm sure they will forgive her though ;)
> 
> My apologies for the sudden large chapter! A mystery always takes a lot of words haha.


	5. You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Professor Layton franchise.
> 
> Warning: Fluff up ahead.

After the accusation and outing of the culprit in the case ''misplaced supplies'', everyone returned to their duties. Lydia and professor Cordyn had some words with dean Delmona, but were quickly dismissed with a warning. The dean couldn't get it over his heart to punish them, since it really seemed like an honest mistake. The professor felt slightly guilty for outing Lydia like that and rushed over to apologize the first chance he got.

Lydia didn't mind. She had actually been smiling and giggling ever since she herself found out the truth. She had wondered why her head hurt so bad and was glad to have an explanation. People had taken the moment to congratulate her on her graduation, even though she had yet to do so. They would have probably never known before she would leave, so she was happy she had made somewhat of a name for herself.

When he had finally been able to apologize to Lydia and professor Cordyn, the professor's new mission was to find Emmy. He was afraid she had snuck off somewhere to take a nap or to at least get out of cleaning duty. He was surprised to find her talking to professor Burton in the gym hall. He quickly moved towards them, afraid they were arguing once again.

''Ah, professor Layton. Are you done with the floors on the second floor?'' Burton asked while scribbling on her notepad.

''Er...yes, I have. Are you two alright?'' He asked.

Emmy and professor Burton looked at each other confused and then continued to laugh at the old chap.

''She actually apologized for accusing me before.'' Emmy beamed at Layton.

''And Emmy apologized for ruining my notepad yesterday.'' Burton also smiled.

''Oh...so all good then?''

''Yep. So is there anything I could do together with professor Layton?'' Emmy asked. ''That would motivate me to actually do it.''

''Hrmph, sure.'' Burton rolled her eyes. ''You two could check out the attic if you'd like. We haven't actually gone up that place for a while.''

The professor and Emmy nodded and took off.

''I can't believe you two weren't arguing.'' The professor smiled at his assistant.

''Heh, I guess I'm still able to surprise professor Hershel Layton.'' Emmy smiled back.

They walked to somewhere in the back of the university where they found a beaten down old ladder leading towards the attic. They climbed the ladder and opened a small hatchway. Dust and the smell of your grandmother's house hit the two on their way up. Emmy bursted into a coughing fit when she had finally reached the top, to which the professor patted her back sympathetically.

''Are you alright my dear?''

''Ahem, yes.'' She cleared her throat. ''God it's dry in here. Warm too.''

She waved her hand in front of her face, hoping a little air would do the trick. Unfortunately, it didn't. They looked around at the mess that was left there many years ago. They spotted some old desks, a few beaten down bookcases, several stacks of documents and boxes littered around and strangely enough, a grand piano.

''What a waste to put this here.'' The professor mumbled while running his finger over the dusty surface.

''We could ask dean Delmona to consider putting it in the music room. Or maybe we could put it in the cafeteria so students can play during lunch break!''

''Splendid idea my dear.'' The professor chuckled.

''It does smell a little strange in here, don't you think?'' Emmy grimaced.

The professor stuck his nose into the air to take a deep whiff, when a sudden screech echoed through the room. Both Emmy and the professor flinched at the sound. They looked at each other to see if the other had possibly produced the sound, but quickly understood neither of them would have the lung capacity to do so.

''What was..?''

Emmy couldn't even finish her sentence, because she had to duck out of the way. Something that looked like a small ball of dark matter sped by her head, barely missing it. The small black ball leaped up into the air and landed on top of one of the bookcases. It spread out a long black wing, licking it clean.

''I believe that's…'' The professor started.

''...A bat.'' Emmy finished. ''How did a bat get in here? I know they are pretty common around London, but I've personally never seen one to be honest. And definitely not in Gressenheller.''

''Not sure. Our next issue is, what do we do with it…''

''If only we could open a window, or teleport Luke in here.'' Emmy joked.

The professor looked around the room to see if there was any possibility to open up part of the room to the outside world, when another interesting object caught his attention.

''Emmy, do you see that broken tennis racket behind you to your left.'' He whispered.

''We're whispering now?''

''Yes.''

''Okay.''

She turned to her left and grabbed the tennis racket he was talking about. The strings on the inside had completely snapped, leaving only the frame. The professor had grabbed an empty bag in the meantime and walked closer to her.

''We will attach these together so we have a net. That way we can catch our little friend and release him outside.''

''Great. Let's do this.''

They found a piece of string to help them attach the two pieces together and finished their little arts and craft project after a few back and forths. Emmy had volunteered to be the one to catch the little air mouse and moved forward with a determined look on her face.

''Be careful not to startle him. He might fly off.''

''How do you know it's a male?'' She whispered back.

''It's rather small so...Emmy this is really not important right now.''

Their little argument did not do them any good, causing the bat to start eyeing them suspiciously. Emmy continued to move towards it, with the net held high. When she finally got close enough, the bat screeched loudly, flapped his wings against Emmy's face and flew off in the direction of the professor. The next few minutes were absolute chaos, with both the professor and Emmy scrambling around the room frantically trying to catch this bat. The bat came down upon them with vengeance in his tiny heart, reaping havoc on Emmy's hair and the professor's shirt.

Emmy, in a final attempt to catch the poor thing, threw the makeshift net through the room, over the professor's head, therefore trapping the beast inside. The professor actually got pretty startled by Emmy's sudden move, tripping over a few boxes in the back. He quickly pulled the net off of his head and held the bag triumphantly in his hand.

''Finally!'' Emmy jumped in the air. ''You okay? Sorry 'bout that.''

He leaned his head down against the wall and sighed with a thumbs up to Emmy, indicating he was alright. When he leaned his head back however, a soft creak of the wall captured his attention. He looked up and noticed a door handle attached to the wall above him. He reached out and grabbed the knob to see if anything would happen if he turned it around. To his and Emmy's surprise the wall split open into a door that opened to the roof.

''There was a door there all this time!?'' Emmy sighed exhausted.

''It was hidden away quite well.'' the professor chuckled while he got up from his box bed.

They walked outside into the warm sun and released the bat to its freedom.

''What an adventure huh. And we didn't even need to travel to some remote place for it.'' Emmy smirked.

''I wish our days were slightly less thrilling sometimes'' He sighed.

''I'm sure that's a lie.''

He looked at his assistant, who winked back charmingly. They went back inside to continue cleaning up the mess (which had worsened due to their little struggle) until the end of the afternoon. When they finally finished everything, they moved back outside on the roof to enjoy the sunset. They certainly deserved a bit of a break after all that. The professor relaxed his back against the wall and looked at the slow descent of the sun. Emmy took a few steps forward and stretched her arms high into the air.

''Gosh today was so much fun again. I'm glad the Gressenheller staff hasn't forgotten that during my time away.''

The professor chuckled and stared at her back. A certain swell of affection touched his heart when he looked at her. A feeling which he remembered all too well.

''I'm really happy you're back Emmy.'' He said softly.

''Yeah?'' She asked and turned back around to him with a big smile.

Her cheeks had tainted a soft pink, making his heart skip a beat.

''I missed...a lot of things about you.''

Emmy took a few steps forward and stopped right in front of him, her hair bouncing gently in the wind.

''Like what?''

Her voice was almost a whisper. He knew he was staring at her, but he just couldn't tear his eyes away. She was as mesmerizing as she had always been. Just as fun to be with as he remembered. He had just finally been able to accept all that. Finally been able to see it.

''I missed your organisational skills.''

''Hm.'' She hummed amused.

''I missed the little notes that you left everywhere to remind me to do things.''

''Very functional.''

''I missed your company.''

''That's more like it.'' She smiled.

''I missed your jokes.''

''They are hilarious.''

He chuckled.

''What else?'' She asked shyly.

The wind picked up slightly, causing a few stray hairs to fly in her face. He moved his hand up and tugged the hairs gently behind her ear. He did it without thinking really, but understood right away from her expression what he was doing to her. The faint blush had grown darker and her eyes had softened.

''I missed your laugh.''

''My laugh?''

''Yes. It's very contagious.''

He could tell she was looking for something more.

''And…''

''And?''

''I missed you.''

''Just...me?''

He retracted the hand away from her ear and reached down to intertwine his hand together with hers. He moved forward slightly, close enough for their foreheads to touch.

''You.''

They stared at each other for a moment, both relishing in their closeness. They could feel the sun slowly setting behind them.

''I missed you too.'' She whispered and leaned in to give him a small peck on his lips, hoping she didn't cross any line.

He curled his other hand against her cheek and didn't wait for another moment to return the kiss. It was soft and warm and slightly damp from the summer heat, but they didn't care. At this moment, all that mattered was each other and the touch of their lips. The lips he had been wanting to capture for some time, but never felt the courage to do so. The lips she had been wanting to catch even longer before that, but never knew if they would have accepted.

Another good day well spent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE ME SOME FLUFF. This was nice. Wasn't it nice? I thought this was nice.


	6. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Professor Layton franchise.
> 
> Warning: Things get a little heated. Uahahaa hhahaahh.

They climbed down the rickety ladder and made their way towards the gym to receive the final job for the day. They were pretty exhausted from the bat hunt and other events, which was very apparent from their looks. They hoped somewhere that Burton would be kind enough to let them off the hook, or maybe dean Delmona would step in again.

''Knowing Burton she is just gonna give me the last most annoying job there is.'' Emmy sighed.

''I thought you two made up?''

''Well...yeah but...she still doesn't love me.''

The professor chuckled and eyed his assistant fondly. Her hair was kind of amazing at the moment. The bat had done quite some damage to the professor's shirt, but Emmy's hair was another thing entirely. Like a family of crows had nested inside with a spare bedroom.

He knew not to comment on it however. That would surely piss her off. They had also just kissed on the roof. It would be a rather rude follow-up.

He cleared his throat to hide his growing blush. He had not expected to give in to his feelings so soon after she had started working with him again, but it was a nice surprise to see she returned the notion.

They walked past his office when Emmy suddenly opened the door and pulled him inside.

''Emmy…?''

He couldn't say another word when he felt his back being pushed against the closed door and a set of plumb lips on his own.

''Hmmy, hwam mmm.''

She released his lips and laughed against his chest.

''That sounded very intelligent professor.''

''Let me try that again. Emmy, what are you doing?''

He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back to look at her face. When he did, he found a set of dark, half-lidded eyes filled with desire. She licked her lips and smiled, causing his throat to run dry.

''What am I doing? I am doing something I've wanted to do for a very long time.''

''W..which is?''

She moved back and started pulling him further into his office by the hand. He watched her back and felt his heart rate go up, slightly curious to see where this would go. If she had in mind what he thought she did, he would have to stop her before it got out of hand.

_ Doing something like that in his office is strictly preposterous. Never possible. Highly inappropriate. A little exciting maybe but...NO, stop it right there old boy. No way. _

She turned around in front of his orange couch and pointed down.

''Sit.''

''Emmy my dear, I would like to remind you that I am in fact a human male, not a canine.''

She crossed her arms over her chest and puffed her cheeks up in an adorable way.

''Please.''

''That's better.''

He sat down on the couch and waited for his lady to make her next move. She looked back to the door for a moment, before sitting down on top of his legs, thighs inching closer to his core, straddling him.

''E..Emmy dear, I don't think this is very appropriate!'' The professor yelped.

''Oh shush.''

She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved down to claim his lips. The professor struggled at first, embarrassed by the possible prospect of someone walking in on them, but quickly melted in her gentle embrace and warm kiss. She didn't seem to force herself onto or into him any more than she had done so far. He placed his own arms around her waist and embraced her back. They just sat like that for a moment. Kissing and holding each other.

Emmy moved back, giving him some much needed room to breath. He knew he must have looked like a flustered, lovestruck mess, seeing as she was grinning like a maniac.

''Now that wasn't so bad, wasn't it?''

''No. It wasn't.'' He mumbled with a pout, slightly disappointed from the disengagement.

''What's wrong Hershey, you want some more?'' She teased.

''Please don't call me that. Emmeline.''

''Oof, low blow prof. Fine, no more Hershey.''

He returned her grin and moved forward to kiss her again, which she gladly accepted. They continued to make-out, neither knowing how much time had passed in the meantime. The professor could tell Emmy was becoming a bit impatient. She started deepening the kiss and pushed her body flush against his. It was going into a territory which he knew he had to stop...but...he didn't really want to either.

She traced her tongue over his lower lip, asking for permission to enter. He hesitated for a moment, still unsure if he should stop her before this got out of hand, but gave in to his own desire anyway, opening his mouth slightly.

A soft moan escaped from the back of Emmy's throat when their tongues touched, causing a certain reaction from the professor's body. He opened his eyes to see if she had noticed and flinched a bit when he met directly with her clouded eyes. She slowly started sneaking a hand down his chest, stopping just above the rim of his pants.

He had to stop her.

He moved back and exited their kiss, receiving a disappointment ''awh.'' from the lady on his lap. He quickly grabbed her wrist before she moved down even further and frowned.

''Emmy.''

''What? You're the one who got excited.''

''Not here. We are stopping this right now and I will calm down.'' He said stern.

''Hm, I love it when you use your teacher voice.''

He sighed, getting ready to tell her off, when he felt a soft peck on his cheek.

''Don't worry. I won't do anything you're not comfortable with. If you really want to stop, we'll stop.''

Her voice was sincere and her eyes clear. Guilt formed inside of his chest, knowing fully well he could have said no from the very beginning if this wasn't something he didn't want to do.

''I...I uhm..'' He started.

Before he could say anymore, a knock on the door made both of them flinch.

''Hershel? Emmy? Are you two in here?'' Dean Delmona's voice could be heard outside.

Emmy quickly moved off of his lap and straightened out her clothes. The professor had gotten up as well, but stopped in his tracks when he realised a certain ''event'' in his pants had not yet returned to its dormant state. Emmy had started moving towards the door but turned around just in time to see the professor's panicked expression.

She looked around and pointed into the direction of the corner of the room, where someone standing in the door frame would not be able to see what was happening. The professor ran to the corner, thankful for his clever and observant assistant/now girlfriend.

_ Although I have yet to ask her officially. Wait this really isn't the time for this. _

Emmy opened the door in the meantime.

''Hi dean! Sorry, I'm not sure where the professor is.'' She said calmly. ''Maybe he has gone to the bathroom.''

''I thought he was together with you?'' The dean asked.

''Yes he was! Er...he was busy with a puzzle you see...a puzzle about...toilets?''

The professor wanted to smack his head against the wall for her obvious lie.

''Ah! I see. That boy sure loves his puzzles.'' The dean chuckled.

_ It worked?  _ The professor thought.

_ Oh shit it actually worked.  _ Emmy thought.

''Well, if you see him, tell him he can go home for today. You as well. The cleaning is almost done. I think we will finish tomorrow. See you then!''

And with that, the dean left. Emmy sighed as she closed the door and turned around to the room.

''Close one.''

''Very close.''

Thankfully, the professor had managed to calm the little Layton down in the meantime.

''So...how about we celebrate tomorrow evening?'' Emmy sauntered over with a sneaky smile.

''Sounds good. Anything in mind?''

She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a soft kiss on his jaw.

''You'll see.''

_ Oh dear. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys but I was a grinning idiot this entire chapter. And yes I am aware that I wrote it.
> 
> Also, should I up the rating? The saus was pippin'.


End file.
